Total Drama Recall
by Deathwatchcommando
Summary: welcome to the new season of Total Drama! This season the contestants, Chris and chef to an entirely new island named pekiwew island! There will be drama, rivalries,love and heartbrakes! now tune In for Total Drama Recall!
1. Chapter 1

On a dock on an island stood Chris McLean "Hello tv viewers! Chris McLean hear welcome to another season of TOTAL DRAMA! last season we brought in 14 newbies and introduced a new island Pahkitew island! But sadly Pahkitew shut down and blew up so we found an entirely new. Island... welcome to Pekiwew Island!, now this seasons rules are simple 24 teens battle it out for one million dollars! What will happen this season? Well let's found out on TOTAL DRAMA RECALL!"

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"And we're back! Now let's get this season on the road and introduce this season a victims er I mean contestants!" A boat shows up and docks out from the boat comes... "let's here it for the bad boy delinquent Duncan!" Duncan just walks past without saying anything and just stands on the other side of the dock with his arms crossed "you seem 'excited'!" Chris laughs "shut it McLean!" Duncan Shouts.

A second boat docks "now let's welcome our second contestant she's I sycopathic nutjob let's here it izzy!" Izzy jumps from the top of the boat and lands on Chris "HAHA! Hello Chrisy!" She jumps off while duncan laughs "ow my head!"

A third boat docks "let's welcome our third contestant miss CIT courtney!" Courtney walks off the boat and glares and Chris "for your information McLean I do not want to Be here!" Chris just shrugs and smirks "to bad it's in your contract!" Courtney glares than walks off and stands as far as she could from Duncan.

Another boat Docks "let's welcome our fourth contestant Brick!" Brick jumps off the boat and walks to Chris "private Brick Mcarther reporting for duty sir!" Brick salutes and Chris and he does it back, "at ease cadet go stand with that the others" brick nods "yes sir!" He walks over to where the others are.

A fifth boat docks "alright let's hear it for miss leave them behind the queen of zingers Jo" jo jumps off and walks over to the others "get ready losers I'm winning games this season!"

" yea yea anyway let's bring in the sixth contestant!" While Chris said that a boat showed up at the dock "lets welcome a contestant from last season the guy who got humiliated on national tv Dave!" Dave walked off the boat and glared at Chris and stalked over to him "I still haven't forgotten when you left me on that island for five days!" Chris stepped back and out held his arms out

"hey hehe calm down" dave glare even harder at Chris "we got you out though right? Hehe" dave grited his teeth and glared even harder ar Chris "yea no thanks to you!" After that he kicked Chris and walked off to the other contestants who where snickering at Chris'smisfortune

"OW! That hurt!, anyway let's welcome the seventh contestant! The girl who never seizes to annoy me, Ella!" Chris said with fake enthusiasm as a boat docked, Chris could hear some humming coming from the boat when Ella showed up With birds carefully lifting her up and taking her down, when she got down she skipped to Chris

"oh hello Chris! A pleasure to see you again!" Christ could be seen with a twitching eye "yea a pleasure now go over there!" Chris pointed to the other contestants,Ella skipped over while singing, she went over to dave and said "oh hello there's prince David!, it's a pleasure to see you again! Though I am sorry of what happened at the finale" she finished with a sad tone, dave had a confused face when she said prince david then His face Turnes sad, "yeah thanks Ella"

"alright this is taking to long so I'm bringing in two boats at a time!" With that two boats appeared with the eighth and ninth contestants "lets welcome second runner up from Pahkitew and second on world tour sky and Alejandro!" Sky And alejandro hopped off there boats and walked to chris

"greetings amigo it is nice to see you again" Alejandro bowed with his fingers crossed behind his back "yea um hi chris!" Sky awkwardly said "hello to oh and sky! There's someone here who you may want to meet!" Chris said mischievously "who?" Sky said confused "oh davvveee!"

"What!" An irritated voice called out, sky looked on and saw dave "um hi dave!" Dave looked over and crossed his arms with a scowl "oh its you..." Chris was smiling "well what a nice reunion! But sadly we must go on so Sky go over there and join your lover" daves voice called out "where not lovers!"

"Anyway let's welcome our tenth and eleventh contestants welcome the devious Scott and nature lover dawn!" Scott walked of with his usual smirk and where as dawn was nowhere to be found "alright where's dawn?" Chris yelled "I'm here" Chris screamed and turned around where dawn was standing behind him "why do you always do that?" "Do What?"

"(Sigh) doesn't matter go stand over there anyway let's welcome our twelfth and thirteenth campers evil genius Scarlett and a failed pageant queen sugar!" Who ya'll calling failed!" Sugar yelled at Chris while she and Scarlett hoped off there boats "me that's who and oh Scarlett?" Scarlett raised and eyebrow "if you try to steal the million again you are out of the compatishion and finally to jail clear?" "Yes Chris" "good"

"this is taking to long alright montage time!" The fourteenth and fifteenth campers are mike and zoey, sixteenth and seventeenth are lightning and staci, eighteenth and nineteenth are shawn and jasmine, twentieth and twenty one is trent a Sammy, twenty two and twenty third are Owen and Noah and finally heather

"and we are back! Alright campers listen up if you don't know already we are on a new island named pekiwew Island! The rules are still the same, win a challenge tournament team is safe lose a challenge your team isn't blah blah blah and now group photo!" Chris said while bringing out a camera.

no-one said or did anything gutsy just stared blankly at Chris "what?" Chris said his smile fading "do you really think we're gonna fall that chris!" Courtney shouted at Chris "so no photo?" "NO!" Everyone shouted "alright fine fine killjoys, alright then let's get a moving! Follow me!" Hens walked of the dock wy" the campers folllwed Behind.

"alright is everyone here?, good now I'll tell you the Sleeping arrangements! Winners get to stay in the new Chris spa hotel!" Everyone cheers especially the Pahkitew cast "while the losers get to stay in the not so comfy cabins" everyone's groans "alright now that that's out of the way anyone got questions?" Everyone raised there hands "good! Didn't think so! Alright now when I call Your name stand over here

"Ella,Dave,Sky,Scott,brick,owen, Noah,lightning,jo,sugar,scarlett and Trent you guys are now the boxing kangaroos!" Chris tosses the teams logo, which is a kangaroo with boxing gloves.

"And the rest of you duncan,izzy,Courtney,Alejandro,scott,dawn,mike,zoey,Shawn,jasmine,sammy and heather you guys are the vicious piranhas!

[confessional]

Dave- "well so far This sucks! Not only is sky here but I also have to put up with Chris! (Sigh) why doesn't anything go right for me?

Jasmine- "this is great! Not only am I with Shawn but also with Sammy!

Scarlett- "this million is going to be mine! No matter what!"

[confesional ended]

"alright now that teams are done I'll say one more thing before the end of this episode!, teams because of no challenge you all get to spend the night in the spa hotel!" The teams cheer "yes yes I know now get to sleep you'll need it!" The campers all rush off to the Chris spa hotel

"Well there you have it folks the contestants for This season! What will happen next time? Who will cry who will crumble anencephaly who's ready to rumball? Find out on the next episode of TOTAL DRAMA RECALL"


	2. None-chapter

Hi **guys someone asked me who the contestants and what the ships are well here are the contestants** Ella,Dave,Sky,Scott,brick,owen, Noah,lightning,jo,sugar,scarlett and Trent duncan,izzy,Courtney,Alejandro,scott,dawn,mike,zoey,Shawn,jasmine,sammy and heather

 **I haven't really decided** **Yet on the ships but I do habe one the main ship is going to be Dave and Ella (don't hate) anyway you guys can choose the other ship and if I want to put the ship in the story I will.**

 **Anyway sorry for this none chapter episode, also I will try to update daily, until then bye!**


End file.
